


Admittance

by out_of_style



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Pining Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Well- sort of., lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_style/pseuds/out_of_style
Summary: Upon seeing Potter for the first time in years, what else is there to do but argue? But perhaps, their messy reunion might help Draco find some new inspiration- or is it an old one?





	Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Merlin, okay so deep breath- so this is the first Harry Potter related thing over like 200 words that I've ever written. I've been in love with Harry and Draco for- a disturbingly long time really. So I hope you guys enjoy! And, I swear, this wasn't a dare to see how many times I can write the word 'cock' before I start feeling embarrassed. (Spoiler: Impossible. It's pretty much my favorite word.) Also, some lowkey angst here and there. 
> 
> If you like this little bit of nonsense, show me some love and maybe head over to my brand new drarry tumblr- spiltfirewhisky.tumblr.com! I post snippets and random plot (yes, I do occasionally try and write things with plots) ideas there- as well as gratuitous h/d fanart reblogs and the like! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my first little fic-snippet-thing!!

Harry Potter was a _fucking infuriating arsehole._

That was the sentence running through Draco's mind as his hand slowly trailed down his stomach to rest on the quickly hardening length that pressed keenly against his muggle jeans. Pearl white teeth indented his tinted red lower lip, pressing so hard he faintly thought he might draw blood. 

Anyway, where was he? Yes, Harry Potter was indeed a fucking infuriating arse. How dare he bring up the War _(again)_ in the middle of a fucking pub? In front of both of their wives no less? It wouldn't take much to conjure up a guess about the next cover page of the Prophet. Really, they weren't bloody 18 year-olds anymore and yet- 

And fucking well yet, Draco couldn't help but wonder- as he lay upon his own obnoxiously plush bed rethinking the night, that he would rather fancy being fucked into the nearby wall by him- mercilessly impaled by Harry Potter's dick. Fuck, Draco couldn't lie to himself- he'd beg Potter for it, plead for it even. (Of course, he'd deny the entire thing in the morning _'Potter, really? Me? Beg? Never.'_ ) 

But, the way those _unnecessarily green_ eyes had glared at him so passionately- they had to have been barely 4 inches apart. Obviously, Draco had put on an utterly unaffiliated front simply batting his lashes as he continued to idly sip as his wine- but truthfully Draco was horrifyingly aware of the blood rushing directly to his crouch. Even the silent strength behind that grip Potter had on his arm took him off his guard. Bloody hell, even his hands were well worked, they were almost rugged with tiny callouses and- hell, Draco could tell instantly that Harry had not gone soft over the years. The biggest problem however, was the undeniably pleasant buzzing of that powerful magic intermingling with Draco's-it was foreign yet comfortable, intimate yet painfully chaste- and all at once, Draco could not help but wonder how he ever lived without it.

But here in the privacy of his bedroom, he also wondered- exactly how would Harry 'The Golden Boy' Potter's cock taste? How would it feel- the weight of it heavy and throbbing against his own pink tongue? Big enough to choke on perhaps? Shit, what if Potter shoved him down onto the bed himself, those capable hands upon the Malfoy heir's own pale wrists?

Draco idly thought of how all that Auror training seemed to have toned Potter's arms- really he didn't think he'd mind a bit of bruising here and there. His mouth suddenly went dry as he envisioned tiny semi-circle indentions that Dream-Potter might leave on his ass- Delicate lashes fluttered against his skin as he squinted his eyes even tighter, shaking off that line of thought and deciding instead to imagine dropping to his knees before Potter and gently licking the tip of that hard cock, savoring the taste of the pre come glistening there. 

He couldn't even find the grace to be embarrassed as he imagined ravenously devouring it in it's entirety in one insatiable gulp into his throat, right down to the base of Potter's dick- swallowing it over and over as though it were a never ending glass of wine. In his mind he pictured Potter's calloused, rough, hands buried in his own silver hair, tugging at it in sheer wanton need- Draco could almost hear the savior's whispered begging as he fucked Draco's mouth. 'Fucking hell, Malfoy- get on with it.' He would breathe, his voice think with want- and Gods that quivering whisper would sound damn near like a sinful prayer- but Draco fully planned to take his time with this particular fantasy. Really if he was being honest, he had always wanted to be Potter's complete and utter undoing.

Draco would lightly hum around Potter's pulsating cock while palming his balls with a practiced expertise. With Malfoy relentlessly sucking at the base of his prick, milking it rhythmically- the savior of the wizarding world would moan beautifully for him, Draco was certain of it. Those hyper masculine types were always the loudest in bed. And Draco would make certain that Potter would scream as he came, cock throbbing as he shot hot white spurts of cum directly into the blonde's waiting and eager throat. Obviously Draco wouldn't waste even a single drop of it. He would savour it, even licking that deliciously tan prick clean in light, maddeningly chaste, and purposeful strokes- observing, as though entranced, the way Potter's member slowly softened in the dimly lit room. The slim man knew he would treasure the sound of his breathing normalizing, and the way Potter's lips might still hang slightly slack as if in awe as he stared down at him. But, Draco could not find the courage to even dare to imagine what emotion would be reflected back through those eyes. He shivered. How could it be anything but disgust? 

And with that, he was quickly shoved back into the unwelcoming arms of reality. Draco's pale chest heaved erratically against his now sweat stained bed sheets as he exhaled a breathy moan, daring to voice a name that would never- could never- leave his lips outside of these very walls "Harry." he murmured softly- his broken voice was that of a man defeated. He did not know a single name could feel so heavy against his lips, but upon that name rested every ounce of his unspoken desires. 

Harry. It was more than just Potter's first name to Draco, it was a dis-quietening truth. An intimacy they could never share. It was both a bitter admittance and the only luxury that even Draco Malfoy could not afford. 

_end._


End file.
